


I never knew, you could hold moonlight in your hands (Til the night I held you)

by aryablakes



Series: Darling don't be afraid (I have loved u) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kinda, before or after really lmao, its mainly dialogue oops, nothing explict but u can kinda guess that they had sex oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “I love you.” Lexa whispers against Clarkes lips, her words wouldn’t have been audible if not for the close proximity between them. She inhales sharply, pressing her lips against Clarkes again, harder this time, wanting Clarke to know just how much she loves and needs her.





	I never knew, you could hold moonlight in your hands (Til the night I held you)

Lexa smiles, kissing her girlfriends forehead, trailing down to her nose, and finally hitting her target, her lips.

“You have the most beautiful lips I’ve ever seen, babe.” Lexa smiles, pulling back to just stare at her, before leaning back in, crushing their lips back together.

“And your eyes, the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.” Lexa whispers against her, pulling back ever so slightly to speak.

Clarke smiles at her girlfriend, pushing herself further into the bed to break them apart, before flipping them over. “You are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met, I wish we could spend every day just like this.”

Clark leans back down, pressing her lips against her girlfriends one last time, “But I have to go to school babe.” She says, pressing one more quick kiss to Lexa’s lips before picking herself up off the bed completely.

Lexa sat in bed, wrapped in a blanket, the only thing covering her, watching her girlfriend get dressed, ‘god, she looks so beautiful.’ was the only thought running through her head.

Lexa smiles to herself, standing up, wrapping the blanket around herself so that she would still be warm, she could’ve left it though, she had nothing to hide from the woman in front of her.

She walks over to Clarke, who was in front of the mirror, getting dressed for the busy day she had ahead of her, and smiled to herself before planting her lips on her girlfriends neck, hoping to make a small mark.

“Lexa,” Clarke giggles, pushing her head slightly, “Come on babe, I have to look good today, I’m trying to get that internship, and I don’t think I can do that with a big ass hickey on my neck.”

“You always look good.” Lexa mummers against her skin.

“Lexa.” Clarke pleads, hoping she’ll just give up and let her go to class, however she has a feeling that won’t happen

Lexa spins her around, smiling at her briefly, before pushing her lips right up against hers. She sits there for a moment, just contently kissing her girlfriend before she decides right now is the perfect time.

“I love you.” Lexa whispers against Clarkes lips, her words wouldn’t have been audible if not for the close proximity between them. She inhales sharply, pressing her lips against Clarkes again, harder this time, wanting Clarke to know just how much she loves and needs her.

“Say it again.”

“God, I, I love you, so fucking much, Clarke. You’ll never understand how much I just, fucking love you.” She says, pulling back to look into her eyes.

“I do understand Lexa, cause that’s how much I love you.” Clarke says, smile wider than she ever thought it could get, kissing her girlfriend, the love of her life again, decided she could miss a couple classes if it meant she had more time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> title is moonlight by ariana grande!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
